disgaead20fandomcom-20200216-history
Martial Techniques
Martial Techniques are the great feats of power demonstrated by powerful warriors. The ability to create beams of light and blades of thunder to strike down their foes. Part Magic, and part discipline, Martial Techniques are just like magic spells and can greatly turn the tide of battle. Learning Techniques By placing ranks in Martial knowledge, it allows you to learn special techniques similar to spells with your specific weapons that others could never learn. These abilities are rewarded based on how many ranks you have spent in Martial Knowledge. To learn the technique you must first reach the proper level to be able to perform the technique. Following that you must sacrifice an amount of mana equal to the level of the Technique multiplied by 100. This will take a number of weeks equal to the technique’s level to learn and fully be able to utilize the technique. A D20 check against a DC of 15+ the Technique’s level, can be made to lessen the time by 1 week for every 5 points you best the DC by, to a minimum of 0 weeks (Thus instantly learning the technique). Once this process is complete you gain the ability to use this technique as long as you meet all of it’s requirements listed in the Technique description it’s self. If your training is interrupted during this time you must start over and spend the mana again. Learning a technique that covers two categories of weapons (Such as blade light and heavy techniques) means that you've learned to use that technique with weapons of that type. You must learn the technique again for the other category to be able to use it with another kind of weapon. (Example: Baron Von Deathstroke learns Dimension Slash with a great sword. He cannot use Dimension slash with a Dagger until he learns how to do it again, choosing light blades this time. Pray he does not learn it with Daggers.) ' Techniques per day' The number of techniques performed is indicated on your character table, when you gain new techniques is determined in the skills section. Bonus Techniques A character must select a weapon type (Axes, Blades, Ect...) at first level. Whatever ability score the weapon's saving throws go off of (Str, Dex, Con) Determines your modifier for bonus techniques. Just like with spells, To perform a technique, a character must have a their relevant ability score (whichever ability score your weapon techniques add into their saving throws) equal to at least 10 + the technique level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against a cleric's spell is 10 + the technique level + the character's relevant modifier. Characters gain extra techniques usable per day according to the chart below. Meta Techniques Meta Magic feats can be taken for techniques, however they are utilized differently than with meta magic feats. To utilize a meta technique, you must sacrifice another technique per day for every 2 slots higher the meta magic technique would raise the technique level. Any lower than 2 are considered to be 2 slots higher for the purpose of sacrificing techniques. This can be done spontaneously and it does not need to be prepared. Technique Synergy Some techniques are better preformed when using a specific weapon. On the weapon's technique list it will state whether or not it is a synergy technique. If so, if you utilize the weapon that is in it's synergy, you gain a +1 to attack rolls and a +1 to the saving throw DC of that technique when performing it with that weapon. = Techniques Beyond 5th level = Techniques beyond 5th level require much more effort to perform, as such techniques beyond 5th level require 2 technique slots to perform. In addition, once a technique reaches 8th level, it requires 3 technique slots to perform. = Technique List = Technique List